Souvenir de renard
by Chat Noir le vrai
Summary: Je n'arrive pas à oublier... Pourquoi devrait-on être mis dans des cases ? Pourquoi devrait-on être juger ? Pourquoi m'a-t-on mis une muselière ? L'ai-je mériter ? Bien sûr que non, alors pourquoi l'on-t-il fait ? L'animal sauvage se n'était pas moi mais eux, au final...


**03:27**

… : _Hum... trois heures du matin ? Sérieusement ?_

Nick se réveil encore à cause du même cauchemars de son pauvre passer.

Il y avait beau s'être passer vingt-quatre ans après cette incident, le renard continuait toujours de faire ce même foutu rêve.

Un renard honnête ? Pour lui, rien ne l'interpeller. Il trouvait ça normal, à vrai dire. Enfin, à l'époque.

 _T'es un renard, comment on pourrait avoir confiance en toi ?_

Cette phrase le terrorise.À chaque instant de sa vie, il avait peur qu'on lui dise.

La seule personne qui savait qu'elle ne le lui dirait jamais c'était Judy. Elle avait pu lui montrer son entière confiance (Si on ne compte pas l'histoire avec le spray anti-renard, qui a eu son explication, par Judy, bien entendu).

Il fallait qu'il lui parle.

 **03:29**

… : _Hum... Qu'es-ce que..._

 _~Nick~_

Judy : _/_ _ **Pourquoi m'appel-t-il à cette heure ci ?**_ _/_

Nick : _Désolé de t'appeler à cette heure , carotte..._

Judy : _Nan, nan, c'est bon. Je savais que_ _tu ne pouvais pas te passer de moi, mais à ce point là..._

Nick : _…_ _*sanglot*_

Judy : _Nick !? Tu pleure !?_

Nick : _Je peux te parler, s'il te plaît..._

Judy : _Qu'es-ce qu'il y a !?_

Nick : _Tu te souviens quand je t'ai dis ''ne montre à personne que tu as étais blesser.'' ?_

Judy : _Bien sure_ _?_

Nick : _Et bien, l'histoire que je t'ai raconté après, j'en fait le cauchemar toute les nuits depuis vingt-quatre ans. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, je ne sais pas si ça s'arrêtera un jour. Mais j'en peu plus. J'ai vraiment cette haine en moi qui en veut à ceux qui m'ont fait sa. J'ai cette peur que des personnes me remette une muselière. Pourquoi les gens prennent les renard pour des menteurs ? Pourquoi devrait-on être juger ? Pourquoi on m'a mis une muselière ? L'ai-je mériter ? Bien sûr que non, alors pourquoi l'on-t-il fait ? L'animal sauvage se n'était pas moi au final, mais eux ! J'ai rien fait, Judy. J'étais la personne la plus heureuse et la plus gentille de Zootopia, Judy. Ils m'ont mis dans un rand, une case, une classe social, et je ne trouve pas ça normal, Judy. Quelque années après, j'ai commencé mon petit trafic. Je me fessais que deux-milles huit-cent euro à l'année à cette l'époque. Je me disais que si les gens voyaient les renards comme des être malhonnête, voleur et sournois alors à quoi bon essayer d'être autre chose. J'aurais voulu avoir une vie merveilleuse_ _ **/comme toi/**_ _. J'aurais aimer avoir un magnifique travaille_ _ **/comme toi/**_ _. J'aurais voulu avoir la même force que toi, Judy ! Si seulement tu me verrais, pauvre de moi, en train de pleurer des souvenirs lointains, à une personne qui n'a rien à voir dans l'histoire..._  
 _Je m'en veux, Judy. Tout est de ma faute. Ma vie entière est une faute. J'aurais tellement voulu mourir ce jour là... Si seulement on m'aurait tuer, je ne serai pas là en train de te déballer ma vie comme une vulgaire victime._  
 _Désolé Judy, je ne voyais que toi pour me livrer..._

Judy : _Nick...Attend, j'arrive._

Le renard, au bort des larmes, avait vraiment besoin d'un présence physique donc accepta en essuyant quelques larmes...

 **3:57**

*Toc, toc, toc*

Nick savait très bien qui était derrière la porte.

Après avoir raccrocher, il avait enfiler un short avant d'aller faire du café.

Il avait attendu une quinzaine de minutes, l'arriver de Judy, en allant sur FaceBouc.  
Il s'était préparer moralement à toute les situations possible mais au moment où il ouvrit la porte, il fût noyé par un vague immense de stresse et oublia tout ce qu'il avait pu penser dire.

Nick : _Salut..._

Judy : _Hey... Ça va mieux ?_

Nick : _Un peu ou..._

Nick n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase que la lapine la serra du mieux qu'elle le pouvait pour essayer de le réconforter.

Nick : _Merci d'être là... Merci de... de me faire confiance._

 **Merci de m'avoir lu.**

 **À bientôt, peut-être.**


End file.
